Vocals
by BirdieForever
Summary: Sequel To 'Yours': Kendall Shows James How High His Vocals Really Are. Rated M For Kames Smut : Enjoy


**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA OF THE STORY.**

**YOU CAN READ NOW ! ...**

"Oh God Kendall ... I Need You Inside Me. !" James Moaned As The Two Boys Were Fully Clothed, Against The Wall And Kendall Was Grinding Into James's Clothed Erection.

"Baby You Need To Be Patient. !" Kendall Said Seductively Into James's Ear, Nibbling On It Gently As The Brunette Whimpered. He Began Grinding Harder On James. The Brunette Gasped Loudly In Return." F-Fuck Patience, I Need You Now. !" James Panted.

Kendall Then Stopped Grinding Into His Horny Boyfriend." Maybe I Should Let You Experience True Patience. !" Kendall Said With A Secret Smirk, As He Began To Walk Away.

Enraged, James Tackled Kendall And Turned The Blonde Around Until He Was Lying On His Back. James Then Straddled His Boyfriend. "I'd Kill You Right Here If You Leave Me Like This. !" James Said Angrily As His Eyes Averted To His Painfully Throbbing Bulge.

"Jamie... I Don't Know What You're Talking About. !" Kendall Said With Puppy Dog Eyes. James Lost It As He Stared Into The Bottle Green Eyes.

"Fine, I Guess I'll Have To Take Control. !" James Said With Fire In His Eyes. He Then Scooted Back And Undid Kendall's Pants.

"Someone's Antsy. ?" Kendall Said Huskily.

"Shut Up And Strip. !" James Said As He Stood Up, And Began Taking His Pants, Underwear And Shirt Off. Kendall Looked At His Boyfriend With Gleaming Eye

He Then Got Up, And Followed His Boyfriend In The Discarding Of Clothing.

James Then Walked Kendall Backwards Until The Back Of Kendall's Knees Hit The Edge Of The Bed And He Fell Back With James Falling Ontop Of Him.

James Began Grinding Into Kendall's Erection, And He Also Sucked On Kendall's Neck, Causing The Green Eyed To Moan Loudly.

"Damn... Jamie, Calm... Down. !" Kendall Said In Between Pants.

"Hush. !" James Said. He Then Slid Down Kendall's Body Until He Was Resting Between Kendall's Legs. The Blondes Throbbing Member Bouncing Threateningly In The Brunettes Face. James Looked Up At Kendall Who Had Wide Eyes Of Anticipation.

"How Bad Do You Want It Kenny. ?" James Asked, Gently Blowing On The Member.

"Just Do It James... And Stop Teasing. !" Kendall Said Impatiently.

"Now Who's Impatient. ?" James Asked With A Sly Smirk. The Pretty Boy Didn't Miss The Glare He Got From His Boyfriend.

Kendall's Facial Expression Quickly Changed When James Took The Head Of Kendall's Dick In His Mouth And Sucked Hard. Kendall Gasped Loudly And Tangled His Hands Into The Brunettes Hair.

"Oh God Jamie, Just Like That. !" Kendall Moaned.

James Then Took The Whole Cock In His Mouth, Deepthroating His Blonde Beauty. He Then Began Bobbing Up And Down Slowly On Kendall's Hard Member. Kendall Was Tugging At James Hair As He Arched Off The Bed Slightly.

James Hummed Around Kendall's Dick, Sending Vibrations Of Pleasure Through The Teen.

That Was All It Took. Kendall Gripped James's Hair, Forcing The Teens Head Still. Kendall Began Thrusting His Dick Into His Lovers Awaiting Mouth. James Took Kendall's 9 Inch Dick Down His Throat Like A Pro, Seeming To Have No Gag Reflex.

As Kendall Thrusted Into James's Mouth, The Brunette Was Stroking His Hard Member As Well.

"Oh J-Jamie, N-Need To Be Inside Y-You. !" Kendall Moaned. James Gripped Kendall's Wrist, Making The Green Eyed Boy Let Go Of His Hair. James Then Stood Up And Extended His Hand To His Boyfriend Who Looked At Him Curiously.

"What Are You Doing. ?" Kendall Asked As He Took James's Hand And The Brunette Helped Him Up.

James Then Jumped Up On His Boyfriend And Wrapped His Legs Around The Blondes Waist. James Whimpered As Kendall's Tip Poked At His Unprepared Hole.

"Did You Or Did You Not Say That You're Gonna Fuck Me Into A Wall. ? James Asked. Kendall Smirked But Then Remembered Something.

"But Babe You Aren't Prepared, What If I Hurt You. ?" Kendall Asked. James Looked At Kendall Sweetly.

"I Can Handle It... Plus I Want It Rough. !" James Said With A wink. He Then Slid Down Slightly So That Now The Tip Of Kendall's Dick Was Slightly Inside James. Kendall Shuddered As James Closed His Eyes And Sharphly Exhaled.

Kendall Then Walked Up To A Wall And Slammed James Into It, Causing The Brunette To Gasp Harshly.

Without Warning Kendall Snapped His Hips Up, His Enter Dick Slamming Into James Roughly.

"HOLY FUCK. !" James Screamed, As Kendall Began Pounding Into James.

"S-So Tight Baby. !" Kendall Panted As He Continued To Strike James's Abused Hole.

"Ooh Baby Hit There Again Please. !" James Begged/Panted As Kendall Slammed Into His Prostate.

"You Like That. ?" Kendall Asked, Slightly Panting As sweat Started To Form On His Body.

"Umhm. !" James Whimpered. The Sound Of James's Whimpering And The Sound Of Skin-To-Skin Contact Gave Kendall The Motivation To Keep Thrusting Into His Lover. "K-Kenny I'm So C-Close. !" James Moaned Loudly As He Dug His Nails Into Kendall's Back Slightly.

Kendall Don't Know What Came Over Him. The Loud Moans And Whimpered From James, James's Sweaty Body Shoved Up Against The Wall With His Slender Tanned Legs Wrapped Around The Blondes Waist, The Skin-To-Skin Contact, And The Noise It Produced Made Kendall Go Wild.

"I'm S-So Close T-Too, But B-Babe I Have To T-Tell You SomeT-Thing. !" Kendall Moaned Into James Ear As He Rested His Head In The Crook Of James Neck.

"W-What. ? James Whimpered.

"Scream For Me Baby. !" Kendall Said Seductively. The Blonde Then Bit Down Hard On James's Shoulder Blade And Began Thrusting Harder Than What James Believed Was Inhumanly Possible.

_"AAAHHHH. !" _James Screamed At An Extremely High Octave As He Dug His Nails Deeper Into Kendall, Drawing Blood, And He Came Hard On His And Kendall's Sweaty Chests.

James's Muscles Contracting Around His Dick, Caused Kendall To Come Instantly, And Harsh. He Filled His Boyfriend To The Brim With His Semen.

The Two Just Stayed In The Position They Were In. Green Eyes Staring Into Hazel Eyes And Vice Versa. Then James's Texting Tone Went Off.

_**{ I Bet The Neighbors Know My Name, Way You Screaming Scratching Yelling…} **_

Kendall Walked James Over To His Phone To Read The Text.

**[What Have I Told You Two About Having Sex In The House… Both Of You, Grounded 2 Weeks. ! - MK]**

James And Kendall Both Sighed, But They Knew It Was Worth It.

**[OK, Sorry Mama Knight. - J]**

James Then Rested His Forehead On Kendall's. That Was Until He Got Another Text.

**[You Damn Right You're Sorry, Now Go Take A Shower. ! - MK]**

Upon Reading It, Kendall Smirked.

"Sex In The Shower. ?" Kendall Asked With A Sly Smirk. James Gave Him The -Are You Serious- Look. "We Are Already Grounded, Might As Well Do It. !" Kendall Reminded James, Who Thought It Over.

"Lets Go. !" James Said. He Then Got Another Text.

**[NO SEX IN THE SHOWER. ! - MK]**

They Read The Text And Groaned In Dismay.

"KILLJOY. !" Kendall Yelled Out To His Mom. They Then Heard Footsteps, Kendall Then Bolted Into His And James Personal Bathroom With Said Boy In His Arms.


End file.
